


某零敬坑第4节的鼓掌

by Un_Voyageur (KarenChiang)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/Un_Voyageur
Summary: 外链用





	某零敬坑第4节的鼓掌

水声停了。

 

“还在这里吗。”零走出来，看见沙发上的敬人。他的夜视力一向好得不像人类。

敬人一脸“不知道你在讲什么”的表情。零俯身吻他，一连串细碎的啄吻，很快发现他身体的状态，舔着他嘴唇吃吃地笑。

“已经这么兴奋了，还不去床上等，莫不是比较喜欢沙发？”

整个身体覆上来，好像当真打算压倒他在沙发里。敬人屈起膝盖反抗，间或的触碰和摩擦迅速带起近乎麻木的快感，挣扎渐渐变得像爱抚。浴衣散乱重叠，朔间零细长的手指滑进股间揉弄。敬人反抗失败，含恨在他手中高潮。

“青涩敏感到此等地步，难道这些年一直……？”

“闭嘴吧。”

“……可惜喏，莲巳君这样英俊的孩子。”

“说了让你闭嘴……喂！放我下来你这家伙——！”

零抽两张纸巾擦手，利落地把敬人横抱起来走向卧室。敬人激烈反抗，继续失败。对方的身体有一种陌生而熟悉的奇异感触，两人在床上纠缠得如同扭打。

暂且分开中场休息，敬人摸索着打开床头灯，眼镜痛苦地歪在鼻梁上。

“不摘了吗？”零弯着眼睛一笑。

“不，”敬人认真地扶正眼镜，“想看着你。”

朔间零来不及掩饰地愣住，随即掩饰一般低头继续笑。

敬人拉开床头柜抽屉，镇定地摸出几个塑料小包装。零的笑容与突如其来的震惊混合成一种异常扭曲的表情。

“莫非，有交往的恋人？”

“备用……而已。”

除去不自然的停顿，敬人的语气像陈述校规一样自然，但他的脸唰地红了。

“这种东西也知道备用，真是长大了喏。”

敬人假装自己没有脸红一样对着灯光查看使用日期，语调平稳地宣布：“没有过期。”

“过期用了会怎样啊？？？”零爆发出一阵狂笑，拿过套子撕开包装。

 

分开双腿跨坐，柔软的穴口一点一点吞入坚硬的东西，敬人控制着呼吸的节奏，以期缓解身体被侵入的不适。这样的交合并不舒服，心情混乱，却已经兴奋到全身发抖的程度。

原本不该是这样，但既然已经是这样……

他抱住朔间零纤细紧绷的肩膀，咬牙开始挺动腰肢。两人一同发出情不自禁的呻吟。

“……这幅模样真是，令人把持不住。”零搂着他的腰，微微蹙眉，是隐忍的神色。

“你以为你自己好到哪里去。”

黑发被汗水打湿贴着额角愈显艳丽，血红双眼一片迷离。敬人低头吻他，冷不防他握住了自己方才释放过一次的性器，强烈刺激之下险些咬到舌头。

“你……住手……啊！”

腰间发软不受控制地跌坐下去，硕大的东西猛然捣进深处。太深了，太深了，内部被填满强行撑开，沉甸甸的压迫仿佛一直顶到心脏。零叹息着抱紧他，用力向上顶弄。敬人难耐地叫出声，性器在灼热的充实感中重新抬头，隐隐胀痛。

“敬人君，比以前厉害得多，果然是长大了……”

零用指尖点着昂扬的欲望，虚虚拢住套弄，随即收拢手指。敬人发出呜咽的呻吟，瘫软在他肩上。

剧烈的心跳牵动身体深处的搏动，头脑中反复萦绕着两人又一次如此结合的事实，在浓重的荒谬感之外，确切是无以言喻的快乐。

没有什么为什么了。

 

生物钟准时发挥作用，揭开深沉的睡眠。敬人睁眼对着天亮前的幽暗，感到全身绵密而空洞的倦意。


End file.
